Star Wars: Rise of the Padawan
by ICrzy
Summary: When padawan of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, is forced to work along side old friends from the temple on a mission, this mission will not only change their view on not only themselves but their own friendship. Bonds will grow stronger, temper will raise, and the past will be shown. AhsokaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N the character Tyris belongs to Batmarcus and Kairi Hando belongs to me! This is a story written by the both of us in an AU storyline, since both of our OC's master's are Obi-Wan, Batmarcus changed Tyris' master to be able to be in this story.)**

**Star Wars is not own by me! Kairi is only owned by me, as Tyris is owned by Batmarcus! The story is owned by the both of us! So please follow, favorite, and review if you like this story!**

There was an explosion, and flipping in the air was a young girl. She wielded a green blade, and spun it in her hand. The girl wore a skin tight black sleeves shirt with dark brown pants, and lighter brown boots. Her hair was red and had the padawan braid on her left side, her eyes were bright blue.

"Kairi, do you copy?" A voice from her com-link spoke.

Kairi lifted her arm, "Yes master. Just destroyed some of the droids tanks, what about your end?" Kairi asked.

"Everything went according to plan, meet me back at the base." Spoke her master.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Kairi spoke.

Kairi turned seeing the few clones that were left in her squad, some wounded and limping. She walked over and formed a small smile to them.

"We did good, now let's head back to camp." Kairi said.

"Roger commander," Spoke Fives.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Obi-Wan Kenobi along with his clone squad were arriving back at the base, that is when the general sees a familiar face. It was Master Plo. He was standing next to his own apprentice of his own. This pawadan was a year older than Kenobi's padawan but the same age as Anakin's student. He was Kiffar/Dathomarian race with tanned skin, silver-blue eyes and dark black hair done into a usual padawan braid. He had traditional Kiffar markings on his face like the Kiffar clan members. He wore a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, pants, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, and a white sleeveless surcoat.

Obi-Wan walked over and bowed his head at the master, "Master Plo it is good to see you."

Master Plo turned to Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi I see you lead a successful mission here on Genonsis." Master Plo said.

General Kenobi grinned, "Barely. I had to send young Kairi off alone. She managed to lead the clones out properly and stop the droid army on their end." Obi-Wan said.

Master Plo nods, "Quite an impressive student. How long has she been your student?" Master Plo asked.

"About a few months master," Obi-Wan said.

Master Plo nods, "And her skills are improving well. Oh Master Kenobi, meet my new padawan learner Tyris Novar. Tyris meet Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Master Plo said.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, "Hello there Tyris."

Without being rude Tyris bowed his head, "Hello master." Tyris said.

"Master!" Shouted Kairi.

Obi-Wan turned to see Kairi run over, she was catching her breathe and looked at him.

"Kairi, good to see you made it in one piece." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi grinned, "Was there any doubt?"

Tyris rolled his eyes, he remembered Kairi from their days as younglings. He trained with not only her but Ahsoka Tano when they both were younger. He remembered when Kairi was all by the books. She was very serious about doing things as the rules say it. Tyris turned his attention at this fourteen year old, she had clearly changed since they had seen each other. Kairi smiled and turned seeing Tyris, her smile slightly faded and he made a face.

"Oh Kairi, this is Master Plo's new student-." Obi-Wan was stopped.

"Master Kenobi, we've met before. I know Tyris back when we trained in the temple." Kairi spoke.

Obi-Wan and Master Plo slightly seemed shocked by this, "Really Tyris?" Master Plo asked.

Tyris nodded, "Yeah. We trained together back then. Myself, Kairi, and Ahsoka." Tyris said.

Kairi grinned, "But that is the past really. It's- um good to see you again, Tyris." Kairi said holding out her hand.

Tyris looked at the girl and smiled, "I feel the same." Tyris held onto her hand and shook it.

"Come on, Kairi. We should report back to Coruscant to the Council." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nods, "Very well master."

Kairi glanced at Tyris one last time before she departed from the planet, she formed a slight smile at her old friend. Tyris, who she remembered was never so soft actually formed a smile at his old friend.

"See you soon?" Kairi asked.

"I guess, Hando." Tyris said.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Such a rebel Novar." Kairi laughed partly.

Tyris watched Kairi enter the Republic gun ship, he sees her wave at him one last time before the doors shut closing tight. Tyris and Master Plo watch the ship fly up and it speeds to the Republic cruiser. Tyris was slightly startled when he felt his master's hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Tyris." Master Plo said.

Tyris nods, "Yes master."

***ICrzy here, be sure to not only follow my story here but also check out Batmarcus and his other stories on his page. Fill free to follow and favorite him and his work, and fill free to check out my page with my other work.***


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N the character Tyris belongs to Batmarcus and Kairi Hando belongs to me! This is a story written by the both of us in an AU storyline, since both of our OC's are student's to Obi-Wan, Batmarcus changed Tyris' to be able to be in this story.)**

**Star Wars is not owned by me! Kairi is only owned by me, as Tyris is owned by Batmarcus! The story is owned by the both of us! So please follow, favorite, and review if you like the story!**

Upon arriving at Coruscant, Master Kenobi and his student walked out of their ship with some clones walking out behind them. Suddenly hearing her name, Kairi turns to see Ahsoka waving at her.

"Hey," Kairi said.

Walking over with Ahsoka was Anakin, his little droid R2 rolled behind his master.

"Hey there Kai, and nice to see your still in one peice master." Anakin said.

"You non-stop joking of my age is not going to get to me, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nudged Ahsoka, she pulled the padawan slightly away from their masters. The two masters didn't even noticed the girls walked a little bit away, for their own space.

"What is it Kairi?" Ahsoka asked partly smiling still.

"Guess who I saw on Geonosis?" Kairi asked.

Ahsoka shrugged, "I don't know who?"

Kairi made a face, at first Ahsoka didn't quite get it that until she saw Kairi form a slight grin. Which is when Ahsoka got it, her face blushed brightly and then she smacked her friend.

Ahsoka looked at her, "Seriously? You saw Tyris?"

Kairi nods, "Yeah he is training with Master Plo." Kairi said.

Ahsoka seemed shocked, "He is training with Master Plo? Really?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi nods, "Yeah."

"Did you two talk?" Ahsoka asked.

Before Kairi could reply, it seems their masters noticed they weren't near them anymore. Kairi saw her master pointing to the temple, and Anakin was pointing in the same direction.

"Looks like we both have to see the Council," Kairi said.

Ahsoka laughed to herself, "Seems that way."

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Walking into the room of masters, the Council took to the stand Master Kenobi and his student's victory on their mission against the droid army on the planet of Geonosis.

"Masters, if I may." Master Kenobi said.

Master Yoda nods, "Speak your mind you shall."

Obi-Wan nods, "I fear with the bounty hunters running throughout the galaxy unpunished they'll try to use the war to earn money." Obi-Wan said.

Mace Windu nods, "We have feared the same issue Master Kenobi."

Kairi raised her hand, which seemed to surprised the other Council members. She stood their with her hand up awkwardly until someone turned to her and said she could speak her mind.

"Yes padawan," Master Ki-Adi said.

"I know this is not in my place to say, but shouldn't we have some small group watching over the activitive of the bounty hunters?" Kairi asked.

The masters exchanged looks upon her request, "Over look request we shall." Master Yoda spoke.

Kairi and Master Kenobi bow their heads and were about to leave, yet were stopped by Master Yoda.

"Not done we are," Master Yoda said.

Giving each other a quick glance, Master Kenobi and Kairi walked back to where they were. That is when Ahsoka and Anakin were giving their full mission report regarding some war business. However the topic of the bounty hunters were brought back and seemed to be the topic of importance.

Master Yoda nods, "Stop these bounty hunters we must."

"Agreed but how?" Master Ki-Adi asked.

A holo version of Master Plo raises his hand, "I may have a stuggestion." He spoke.

Everyone turns to their attention to the master.

"All ears we are." Master Yoda spoke.

"Yes. I am aware that Master Skywalker's student, Ahsoka, is quite a skilled student as well as Master Kenobi's padawan, Kairi." Master Plos started.

"What are you getting at master?" Anakin asked.

"My student Tyrais is very skilled, and I believe that these three can handle a solo mission." Master Plo said.

Master Kenobi nods, "Clearly they are skilled enough however do you think they are ready?"

Kairi nudges her master, "Hello master. We are in the same room." Kairi spoke.

"I know that my young padawan, but I ask out of cation solo missions are different." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi slightly pouted with her master's comment. She was sure that he had faith that she could handle a solo mission.

"With, all do respect master Kenobi we can handle this." Ahsoka said

"I agree with them," said Tyris appearing in a hologram beside his master.

"It is not up to the three of you alone, it is a decision to be made by your masters and the council." Master Windu said.

"I think they should be given the chance," Master Shaak Ti said.

"I agree, all three have proven themselves highly skilled and if they are ever to be Jedi Knights they need to learn to work without us always there." Master Koon said.

The other masters nodded.

"Very well, given the chance they will be." Yoda said.

"Excellent I shall send Tyris back to Corusant immediately then." Master Koon said as they were dismissed.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

The very next day Tyris arrived at the Temple to be met by a smiling Ahsoka and Kairi. The two girls almost didn't see Tyris.

"Hello, nice to see you both again." He said.

"Tyris." They said as the three of them set off into the temple.

"So, I was doing some digging and I think I found the perfect person to start with." Kairi said.

Tyris grinned, "Of course you started the search."

Kairi rolled her eyes, she always was the book worm. Always was on top of things while Tyris fell behind and asked for her help during lessons.

"Really, who?" Ahsoka asked.

In answer Kairi held up a photo of a blue skinned being, dressed in black armor with large red eyes. Both padawans stared at the photograph their friend held up in front of them and then they exchanged looks at each other.

"This is Cade Bane, since Master Windu killed Jamgo Fett, this is the best bounty hunter out there." Kairi continued.

"Let me guess though we have less information than we would need or want about him?" Tyris asked

"Yes, he covers his tracks well." Kairi said sighed.

"Then, we should start in the under levels." Ahsoka said.

Tyris nodded sweeping his hair back out of his eyes. Ahsoka smiled a little glancing at him, but schooled her face to seem calm and restrained.

"I am not so sure that is wise," Kairi said drawing their attention.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked carefully.

"Well asking questions in the underground can lead t problems and unwanted attention." Kairi pointed out.

"You make a good point, maybe we do more research, try to get all we can information wise and then if that is not enough to begin searching for him, then we head to the underground? Also we can gather information on other bounty hunters as well." Tyris offered.

"Okay, we can do that." Ahsoka said even though the idea of so much research was a bit boring to her as they headed to the archives.

What none of them knew that the bounty hunters, were about to come to them. Cad Bane himself landed on the outer rim of the south tower. He had been hired for a difficult, but high paying assignment; Break into the Jedi Temple and steal a holocron.

For this, he had his droid Todo 360, and a partner in a shape shifting female bounty hunter named Cato already within the temple ready to help him navigate within the temple and avoid putting the Jedi on their guard and making his assignment much harder.

"Cato, are you ready?" He asked into the calm on his wrist.

"I am in position," She said in a voice that matched the deceased Jedi master she was impersonating.

"Good then lets get to work." Bane said as she sent Todo the location of the force-fields weak spot so they could get into the temples large ventilation system.

_'So the game begins.'_ He thought smirking as they flew into the vents.

**What will happen next in the next installment!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N the character Tyris is owned by Batmarcus and Kairi Hando is owned by me! This is a story written by both of us an AU storyline, since both of our OC's master's are Obi-Wan, Batmarcus changed Tyris' master to Master Plo to be able to be in the story.)**

**Star Wars is not owned by me! Kairi is owned by me, as Tyris is owned Batmarcus! The story is owned by both of us! So please follow, favorite, and review if you like the story!**

Kairi lead them back into the library, and they each stopped at a data panel and set to finding any known associates of Cad Bane.

"Well, we know Jango Fett won't be helping him." Ahsoka said crossing the clone template off the list.

"It is, rather unlikely that a dead man is coming back to life yes." Tyris smirked.

"What about this one, former Jedi Padawan turned bounty hunter names Aurra Sing spices unknown. We know for sure that she has worked with Bane at previous points." Kairi said.

"That, is definitely, one for the list, how is it you always find the good gems of information?" Ahsoka asked.

"I just am better at searching, I always did feel at home here." Kairi smirked in her answer.

"Back on topic though, it seems like he may have a base here, likely in the lower levels." Tyris said trying to be like the leader.

"What makes you say that?" Kairi asked looking a bit concerned.

"Simple, with all the times he has been sighted here, both on mission and off, it would be hard for him not to. It shows here, that he has been seen here at least ten times within the last year, and that is just the times we know of." Tyris said.

"I've got it! We can go search the lower levels, see if we can get more information or even find him." Kairi said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Tyris said.

"I'm not so, sure." Ahsoka said.

"Wait, Ahsoka Tano master of the lets do this now technique wants to wait?" Tyris said stunned.

"Yes, don't you two feel the danger here?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at her two friends.

"No we may be Jedi, but the Lekku sort of give you a danger sensing edge, and besides what could be dangerous here?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but you two have to trust me there is something wrong here. Let's at least look around." Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I suppose nothing can be bad about taking a look around." Kairi said with a small smile.

Tyris, shrugged of everyone in the order these two and Master Plo were who he trusted most.

"Alright, but we keep in radio contact at all times if one of us finds something we let the others know immediately." He said.

They nodded and the three of them set out in opposite directions. Unaware, that they had just left one of the sources of the danger Ahsoka felt in the archives.

Cato, Parasittie smirked in her form, disguised perfectly as some Jedi Bane had killed just for this. She had gotten this far, with no real problems, to be spoken of.

She had even gone an extra mile placing very well hidden bombs in a few key places on her way here, in case they needed a nice large distraction.

'Maybe stealing form this place is easier than we thought.' She thought before radioing Bane to begin his break in if all went well they would be out of here in short order.

Bane smirked as he headed into the vents, _'All too easy,'_ He thought.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Ahsoka was highly guarded, sure she loved the thrill of danger but not here. And surely not now. Ahsoka trusted her two close friends, Tyris and Kairi, its just she knows something is wrong and does want to risk their lives. Ahsoka reached for her saber and turned her head slowly as she scouted the area.

She heard something fall, causing the padawan to scream and ignited her lightsaber. She then hears the laughter of a familiar voice, she glares and put the lightsaber away. Appearing from the darkness was Tyris, he had the biggest grin on his face and she punched his arm.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Ahsoka asked.

"Thought I'd get a kick seeing you so scared." Tyris said being honest.

Ahsoka glared, "Not funny."

Ahsoka felt Tyris touch her shoulder, "Hey I am sorry."

Ahsoka turned to him, "I forgive you but I honestly thought you'd be so serious about this mission."

"I know, Ahsoka." Tyris said.

Ahsoka grinned, "You serious? Now that's a first." Ahsoka said and began to walk.

Tyris followed behind her, "Oh come on I was a child then." Tyris said.

"Uh huh, but still you're not the serious type. You are the joker not mister serious." Ahsoka said.

Tyris rolled his eyes, "And clearly you're not the charmer."

Ahsoka punched Tyris' arm and he grunted, he may have known her for a long time but had forgotten how painful her punches were. It was either he forgotten or her training had truly gotten better over the years they weren't together. Tyris turned to her and saw her blue eyes swiftly scan the room.

"Ahsoka," Tyris said.

Ahsoka turned to him, "Yeah?"

Before he could speak there was a loud crash, Ahsoka and Tyris reached for their lightsabers and ignited them.

"Ahsoka! Tyris! I've found the intruder! You better hurry!" Kairi spoke through the com-link.

Ahsoka nodded, "Alright Kairi we'll be there shortly."

"Yeah," Tyris said.

Ahsoka and Tyris glanced at each other for a split second and took off running in the direction of the crash.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi wield her lightsaber at an imposter, Kairi was staring at someone framing themselves as a dead Jedi.

"Who the hell are you?" Kairi asked.

Cato grinned, "You are smart child." Her voice even sounded like the Jedi whom she was pretending to be.

Kairi had a serious look upon on her young face, "I am no child. Now I'll ask again, who the hell are you?" Kairi asked.

Cato watched the girl's eyes stay directly on her, Cato wasn't sure if this padawan was being brave or foolish.

"Identify yourself." Kairi said.

Cato grinned, "I'll talk when you tell me your name."

Kairi looked puzzled, "Why do you want to know my name?"

Cato took advantage in her confusion, "The same reason as you do."

In a second, Cato kicked Kairi out from under her feet. The women took off running, and the girl got up and quickly ran after her. Kairi had no idea where this person was going or her end game, but the padawan was certain about one thing is that she had broken into the temple with a purpose.

Kairi turned a corner and found herself standing in front of a blue character, he lifted his hand at the girl with an evil grin. Kairi held her saber tightly and noticed the bounty hunter pulled out his blaster. He fired at her, and she blocked it with her saber. She continued to block the lasers but Cato jumped at her and start to fight her, combat.

"Cato, don't kill the girl! She could be useful." The bounty hunter said.

Cato kicked the lightsaber from Kairi's hands, "Now let's make this easy."

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Tyris and Ahsoka reached the location where Kairi last spoke to them, she was no where to be found. Tyris looked around and then his eyes met Ahsoka's, she looked concerned and held onto her saber tight.

"Tyris, I don't like this feeling." Ahsoka spoke.

"Me either, but- we have to believe nothing is wrong." Tyris said.

Tyris lifted his wrist up, he was going to try to speak through his communicator to Kairi. First he got static and then some audio, but it was hard to make out.

"Kairi, to do copy?" Tyris spoke.

"Ty...eed...elp...bei...attacked." The transmission was terrible.

Ahsoka turned to Tyris, "She is in danger."

Tyris nodded, "Yeah but where is she?" He asked.

Ahsoka turned around, she was trying to isolate the force and figure out where the padawan was. Ahsoka suddenly felt a strong feeling in the force north of them, Ahsoka nudged to Tyris who was still trying to work on the communicator.

"That way." She said and pointed.

"How do you know?" Tyris asked.

"I just know, Ty." Ahsoka said.

Tyris trusted Ahsoka, and the two took off running in that direction.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi headbutt Cato, whom stumbled backwards. Kairi wiped off the blood from her mouth but felt the women strike her again on the face. Kairi gets up and kicked the women onto the ground, Kairi went to reach for the lightsaber but was stopped by Cato whom tackled Kairi onto the ground.

"Get off of me!" Kairi shouted.

"Don't worry, Jedi." Cato said.

Cato was handed a needle from her master, Kairi's eyes widen. The padawan wasn't sure what these two were planning, they bust into the temple and had a plan until she ruined it. Kairi felt Cato use her hand to keep the girl from getting away. Kairi was trying to kick and punch the women on top of her.

"Now, now don't worry." Cato said.

"Let me go!" Kairi screamed.

Cato started to lower the needle to her neck, "Now Jedi it'll be alright."

Kairi struggled to escape, "Please." She begged.

Cato smiled, "Night night Jedi."

Cato injected Kairi with what was in the injection. Kairi tried to fight it off, but slowly and slowly the young girl grew weaker and weaker. Kairi slowly lowered her arms and then her eyes closed. Cato grinned, it was a success. The women rose up and turned to her partner.

"So, what do we do with her?" Cato asked.

"Use her as our insurance. The Jedi will give us what they want for Kenobi's brat." The bounty hunter spoke.

Cato looked at him, "Wow Bane and I thought I was bad."

Bane grinned and looked at the restless girl, "You have no idea. Now Cato back to the ship." Bane said.

Cato nodded and picked up the girl on her shoulders, that is when Bane and Cato made their escape. But not before they left behind a holo with their demands and the location of Kairi once their demands are met. Little did they know Jedi Masters were not going to find it, instead two padawans whom were going to save their friend will.

**What will happen in the next installment!?**


End file.
